Silencioso
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata Hyuga era la heredera de la compañía de su padre, Kirishima solamente era el chico que debe suplantar a su guardaespaldas, que antes la había rescatado en una ocasión.


_La idea de Hinata y Kirishima juntos, a pesar de ser de un universo totalmente diferente, suele rondar en mi mente xD_

 _Boku no Hero ni Naruto me pertenece._

 **Silencioso**

Hinata no está segura de como su vida se ha convertido en lo que se convierte. Ella siempre fue alguien bastante silenciosa, que su padre desprecia y que tiene problemas de autoestima, pasa toda su adolescencia luchando contra sus inseguridad, iluminada por la cálida presencia de Naruto Uzumaki, el chico más ruidoso del salón. Ella está enamorada del chico, todos en el salón, exceptuando al mismo parecen notarlo y hacer burlas que el rubio no entiende.

Ella no espera mucho de la vida, realmente no espera que el chico se fije en ella más que en una buena amistad. A pesar que al salir de la universidad, por azares del destino terminan en la misma compañía, este solo hace bromas a ella sobre lo emocionado de conocer a alguien y ella se derrite por cada palabra dirigida a su persona.

Naruto es brillante, como el sol, que ilumina todo a su alrededor.

Ella es diferente, es como la luna, solo sale a ciertas horas y si ilumina es por la luz de otro astro a su persona.

Por eso ella espera cambiar, poder iluminar a otros.

Pero es difícil.

Se limita a ser la chica recatada de la oficina, siempre cumpliendo con su trabajo con excelencia, sonriendo cuando otros sonríen y aceptando las órdenes de sus superiores.

Naruto por otro lado suele invitarla a comer con él y su grupo de amistades, que siempre parecen rodearlo donde quiere que vaya, pero ella suele negar algo apenada de hacerlo sentir incómodo. Ella no es de las personas que se rodean de otros, ese es Naruto, ella es feliz con sus viejos amigos Kiba y Shino que ve cada cierto tiempo.

Entonces ella se limita a suspirar mientras lo ve en los pasillos hablando con otros, cuando este pelea con Sasuke, el único de sus ex compañeros que termina en la misma compañía, o cuando sonríe a los demás.

En retrospectiva, su vida iba ser un círculo vicioso una y otra vez.

.

—¿Heredera?—cuestiona incrédula cuando recibe la noticia de que su padre murió y le ha dejado al mando de todas sus corporaciones bancarias.

Su hermana menor, con quien al principio parecían tener roces, pero con el tiempo todo mejora, es quien le da la noticia. Le explica que tanto Neji como ella le iban ayudar, pero eso no evita que sienta que su muy estable mundo, comience a girar a mil revoluciones por minuto.

Deja de ser una oficinista, para convertirse en la heredera de una de las más grandes compañías del mundo.

Que necesite un segundo para sentarse, es completamente razonable.

.

Durante el siguiente mes, pasa de reunión en reunión, seguida de forma continua por Neji y Hanabi, quienes parecen explicarle todo sobre este nuevo mundo y guiarla en sus decisiones. Ella está más que dispuesta a darle el mando a cualquiera de ellos, pero no puede, Neji tiene una novia con quien planea casarse y Hanabi no quiere más responsabilidades, ella no puede ponerle la carga de sus hombros a los suyos.

Algo que aprendió de Naruto, para su desgracia, es proteger a los demás y cargar las dificultades de otros.

Si tan solo ella fuera tan inteligente como Shikamaru, no es que no fuera inteligente, lo era…pero este nivel de problemas.

Era demasiado.

—Hyuga-san—habla una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos oscuros, que es de la compañía de la familia Yaoyorozu.

Salta dejando de ver su cabello, es muy diferente al suyo azulado sin vida hasta la cintura, el de la mujer parece un negro brillante.

—Lo siento Yaoyorozu-san, estaba distraída con un asunto diferente…no te preocupes, la cadena de bancos Hyuga siempre ha estado agradecido por el apoyo de su compañía y es una de nuestros mejores clientes, así que hablaremos sobre el movimiento bancario para la ayuda de la construcción de su nueva cadena de hoteles en la siguiente sesión con la junta—le explica amablemente.

La bella mujer sonríe, diciendo que su prometido, un tal Todoroki, también estaba interesado en hablar con ella sobre un asunto de su compañía.

Ella la despide con una sonrisa, que muere cuando esta sale por la habitación.

Odia ser el jefe.

Ella no nació para eso.

Al menos Yaoyorozu-san es amable como para tratarla tranquilamente, también se conocieron brevemente hace algunos años cuando su padre no la había despreciado. Los Yaoyorozu son una familia poderosa, al igual que le sonaba el nombre de Todoroki y un niño con cabello de dos colores.

Se pregunta si su padre la odiaba tanto para meterla en este mundo que odiaba, o tal vez la amaba y lo disimulaba.

Fuera lo que fuera.

Ella estaba agotada y solo había pasado un mes.

Llorar era una buena idea.

.

El ser el jefe no es divertido si tú no quieres ser el jefe, dar órdenes a otros, responder por subalternos y estar al pendiente de tu compañía todo el jodido día, toda la semana, todo el mes. Cuando pasaron cuatro meses de lo mismo una y otra vez, era completamente normal que se escapara esa noche, con ropas holgadas, una gorra que tapara su rostro y anteojos oscuros para no ser reconocida. Nunca fue conocida por alguien que vistiera bien (aunque ahora como jefe siempre tenía personas que le preparaban sus atuendos y bestia demasiado elegante) y corrió por medio de la ciudad.

Era cuestión de tiempo que Neji la encontrara, por eso corrió donde había quedado de forma incógnita con Shino y Kiba, un bar de media muerte lejos del centro de la ciudad.

Fue lo que necesitaba, sentarse con ellos, reír como cuando eran críos y no una mujer de 24 años con la presión del mundo en sus hombros. Kiba burlándose de ella rascando su cabeza y Shino comentando cosas sin sentido con voz monótona.

Rio.

Tomo cerveza.

Escucho las historias de sus viejos amigos.

Sakura en sus estudios de medicina, Ino siguiendo los pasos de su padre en la floristería, Chouji con un restaurante familiar, Shino sobre el estudio de la biología de insectos, Kiba con la veterinaria familiar. Naruto y Sasuke habían ascendido varios puestos más en la compañía de abogados donde ella estaba antes como oficinista.

—Ese Naruto se ha hecho popular, según escuche siempre sale con chicas, pero parece enamorado aun de Sakura como de costumbre, aunque ella quiere a Sasuke y ese cara de emo no quiere a nadie—gruñe Kiba en medio del alcohol.

Contrario a sentirse mal, el alcohol la ha picado un poco y la hace reírse tontamente.

Aun quiere a Naruto, pero eso parece un problema tan pequeño comparado a dirigir una compañía.

Cuando se despiden y Kiba no puede caminar por la ingesta de alcohol, rechaza la oferta de Shino de llevarla, diciendo que aún no pasan las diez de la noche y se ira caminando hasta la parada de taxis a tres cuadras. Debió haber pensado que su mala suerte común, la haría pasar por un mal momento, como cuando del callejón sale una malo que la sujeta contra el cuello y la estampa contra la pared.

El poco efecto alcoholizado, pasa a un segundo plano cuando el terror la inunda y su respiración se corta al sentir el cuchillo en su garganta.

Morirá.

Por un robo idiota.

La voz de Neji sonando como reproche, sobre ocupar guardaespaldas por su importancia, la hace tragar saliva sintiendo el filo más cerca.

Un guardaespaldas podría haber sido útil en este preciso momento.

Este baja su gorro para tocar su mejilla de forma lasciva, que la hace escalofriarse al ver sus ojos llenos de lujuria, justo cuando mete la mano por su capucha acariciando su cintura. Todo su cuerpo se congela, intentando regresar al tiempo donde aprendió artes marciales de joven, pero congelada por la acción del hombre.

Muévete.

Le quiere gritar a su cuerpo, pero no contesta.

—Aunque al sentir estas caderas, podríamos pasar un buen rato antes de darme tus cosas—comenta acercando su rostro, haciendo que ella se encoja en su lugar.

Algo similar había pasado cuando tenía catorce años, ella siendo acorralada por unos chicos de colegio molestándola por sus ojos blancos. En ese entonces no pensó que le hicieran algo a su cuerpo, solo tirar de su cabello, hasta que Naruto llego como un héroe en brillante armadura, detuvo las burlas y siempre le sonrió.

Esta vez no era igual.

Naruto no estaba para salvarla.

Nadie la salvaría.

Al menos eso pensó, hasta que el hombre se separó de ella para caer ante el impacto de un puñetazo. Dado que el hombre la había mantenido de pie por el filo del cuchillo, sus rodillas cedieron ante la presión de la situación, cayendo al suelo y alzando la vista nerviosa.

Un hombre joven de cabellera roja puntiaguda, mirada indiferente y con el puño extendido, había sido su salvador. Este portaba ropa bastante común, una camiseta vieja con un pantalón de mezclilla roto y zapatillas deportivas. En su mano libre tenía una bolsa con comestibles.

Su atracador se medió incorporo, con una mano en su mejilla y ojos enojados.

—Viejo ya te hemos metido a la cárcel dos veces por acoso, te dije que a la tercera te daría una paliza para que aprendieras—gruño con voz amenazante, que hizo al tipo dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

El hombre pelirrojo suspiro revolviendo su cabello, antes de verla de reojo notándola probablemente más pálida que de costumbre, con la mirada perdida en él.

Suspiro antes de ofrecerle la mano, que ella acepto porque no podía ponerse de pie sola.

.

El nombre de su rescatador era Kirishima Eijirou, al parecer un agente de policía de la zona, quien le sonrió diciendo que estaba haciendo lo que cualquier persona haría y ella dudaba. El joven que más de cerca parecía de su edad cuando sonreía infantilmente, la llevo a un parque cercano, le compro un helado para recuperar azúcar y espero pacientemente hasta que el susto inicial hubiera pasado.

—Esta zona es peligrosa a esta hora, hay tipos como ese todo el tiempo, pero te aseguro que mañana lo atrapare con mis propias manos—hablo apretando los puños de forma masculina.

Hinata asintió distraídamente con el helado en su boca.

Toda la noche había pasado de ser una emoción, a tener pavor, a estar terriblemente cansada.

Mañana tendría que trabajar con un poco de resaca y temor.

No puede decirle a Neji, la mataría si se enteraba.

Le dijo a Kirishima-san que le llamara Hinata, decirle su apellido no era buena idea considerando su posición y que podría informarle a alguien. Este era amable, le dijo que le llamara también por el nombre, pero ella no pudo, así que ella termino apodada Hinata-san y él Kirishima-kun.

—Solo quería verme con viejos amigos—musito resignada a que no podría salir nuevamente en un tiempo.

Este la vio con comprensión a su lado.

—Te entiendo, en mi comisaria hay varios chicos con los que estuve en la academia, pero otros se fueron a otros lugares o cumplir sus sueños…es difícil vernos seguido—añade este comprendiendo su sentimiento.

Pero era diferente, él puede verlos aun.

Ella no.

No cuando acepto ser el jefe.

Estúpidas decisiones de adultos.

—Bueno ya que tu rostro parece volver a tener algo de color, creo que es hora que la señorita regrese a su hogar—habla animadamente guiándola a una parada de taxis.

Kirishima se despide con una gran sonrisa diciéndole el recinto donde trabaja y que si ocupa ayuda él lo haría, le da su primera sonrisa sincera desde que lo conoce por los acontecimientos, sin comprender como podría existir alguien con amabilidad y carisma que le recuerda levemente a Naruto.

Cuando llega a su hogar, Neji la espera en la puerta.

Extraña su viejo departamento en la ciudad, ahora vivir en un lujoso condominio al lado del hogar de su primo, tiene sus desventajas.

.

Hinata ama pintar cosas, cuando era niña su madre en paz descanse, siempre le enseño sobre pinturas y colores, que ella disfrutaba en su tiempo libre. Ahora que vivía en una enorme casa sola, con mucho dinero de sobra, no escatimo en comprar los mejores instrumentos y hacer de una habitación, su estudio de arte. No es como si tuviera mucho tiempo para pintar, pero esos ratos libres que poseía, los pasaba ahí dibujando paisajes, flores, animales…cualquier cosa.

Quería tener una mascota y dibujarla, pero sería injusto por el poco tiempo que podría dedicarle.

Ese día estaba distraída con un cuadro pintado en la habitación donde seria recibida, el hogar del esposo del prometido de Yaoyorozu-san.

No es que quisiera venir ahí por su cuenta, pero Neji le había dado un ultimátum, luego de escaparse nuevamente para salir con Kiba y Shino (a una hora más pasable) y regresar ante su sorpresa.

O contrataba guardaespaldas.

O él lo haría por ella.

Tenía la esperanza que al ser ella, encontrara alguien agradable y no un sujeto tipo robot que estaría al mando de Neji.

—Hyuga-san—hablo Todoroki entrando en la habitación.

Un hombre bastante atractivo, con el cabello rojo y blanco en partes iguales, una extraña cicatriz en su rostro y un traje formal que la hizo sentirse intimidada. No es que ella no estuviera con un vestido formal y maquillaje que la harían ver como una mujer de alta clase, pero no por eso era más normal para su persona.

—Todoroki-san—saludo ella de regreso con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Ambos tomaron asiento y ella expuso de forma más profesional su situación, lo cual era normal para Todoroki-san, después de todo su familia era de las mejores agencias de seguridad y su padre se lo había heredado a él siendo tan joven, por que esperaba lo mejor de su persona cuando este sufrió un accidente.

Algo similar a su historia.

Solo que en vez de sobrevivir como el padre de Todoroki, el suyo había muerto dejándole todo el peso a ella.

—Hyuga-san, Momo me ha dicho bastante cosas buenas de su persona, por eso quiero ser sincero con mis recomendaciones y que comprenda la situación antes de juzgarme—expreso Todoroki con voz seria, que la hizo escalofriarse de miedo, pero que soporto en buen porte—No niego que no tenemos buenos hombres en mi agencia, pero una persona de tal importancia como usted requiere de los mejores hombres al servicio, tengo conocidos de cuando estuve en la academia y quiero recomendarlos a ellos, son de los mejores hombres que conozco—hablo con calma levantándose.

Lo siguió confundida.

Neji probablemente hubiera pegado el grito al cielo, personas sin experiencia para cuidarle, imposible. Pero ella también no tenía experiencia cuando quedo a cargo y en su perspectiva, no todo estaba mal, al menos no habían quebrado o matado a alguien.

La gente sin experiencia puede darte sorpresas.

Cuando llegaron a otro salón, donde aparentemente también tenían visitas, se sorprendió de ver a dos jóvenes ahí. El primero era rubio con el cabello alborotado y una cara de matar a cualquiera que se acercara, el otro tenía el cabello verde alborotado y grandes ojos del mismo color que brillaban con amabilidad.

Dos contrastes.

Muy diferentes.

—Ellos son Midoriya Izuku y Bakugou Katsuki, los mejores de mi generación—presento rápidamente Todoroki, ella saludo levemente, recibiendo una peor mirada del tipo Bakugou y una sonrisa amable del Midoriya—Son policías actualmente, pero han recibido entrenamiento y me han ayudado en situaciones difíciles a cuidar de personas, estoy segura que ambos podrían ser de ayuda en su situación—añadió con una leve sonrisa.

Asintió vagamente.

.

Sus dos nuevos guarda espaldas eran Bakugou-san y Midoriya-san, no tenía ningún problema con este último, pero el primero, le daba algo de temor. Siempre terminaba detrás del joven de cabello verde ante cualquier comentario del rubio, quien no dejaba de quejarse que no estudio tantos años para cuidar a niñas mimadas. Ella quiso defenderse, pero su mirada de muerte le dio escalofríos.

—Esto solo es temporal Hyuga-san, encontraremos a alguien mejor en poco tiempo, solo que Todoroki está algo falto de personal—decía Midoriya rascando su mejilla nerviosamente.

Ella no tenía problema en realidad, nunca le había pasado algo grave, exceptuando el intento de asalto hace algunas semanas.

Pero incluso no estaba vestida como ella.

No podía ser tan malo.

Se equivocaba.

El primer atentado contra su vida, fue cuando ella estaba saliendo un día de su oficina, Midoriya-san estaba firmando unos papeles con la secretaria y solo estaba con Bakugou-san. Mientras ella buscaba las llaves del automóvil, sintió como Bakugou la tomaba por el brazo lanzándola a un lado, donde el sonido de una pistola retumbo en su cabeza y con una tacleada el rubio que gritaba que era una mimada, salto sobre ella para protegerla del segundo impacto de bala.

El sonido de un auto móvil arrancando, voces a lo lejos y la presión de un cuerpo sobre ella, hicieron que se pusiera pálida al sentir algo húmedo en su mano.

Algo húmedo y rojo.

—¡BAKUGOU-SAN!—grito asustada.

.

Un impacto de bala en una zona no vital, así que en realidad no había sido tan peligroso, por muy poco. Bakugou se estuvo quejando de sus lágrimas todo el tiempo que ella estuvo a su lado junto con Midoriya, diciendo que era una mocosa llorona y a ella no le importo por primera vez que se quejara de su persona. Estaba vivo, pero casi había muerto por ella. Midoriya intentaba tranquilizarle, diciendo que Bakugou era difícil de matar, haciendo que el rubio gritara y entraran en una estúpida discusión para calmarla.

Pero ella no podía.

No cuando veía los vendajes en el torso del rubio y su rostro pálido.

Ella no quería eso.

—Bakugou escuche que te dispararon y traje algo de com…—se detuvo una voz al abrir la puerta.

Al voltearse se sorprendió que fuera tan familiar, sus ojos se abrieron de pánico cuando vio un cabello rojizo y unos dientes afilados ladeando el rostro confundido.

—Kirishima-kun—hablo aliviado Midoriya al verlo.

Ella volteo el rostro, eso no lo esperaba.

.

Cuando dos días después del incidente, Midoriya se presentó con el joven pelirrojo, ella se sintió enferma. Había salido del hospital corriendo por temor a enfrentar a Kirishima-kun, quien probablemente la odiaría por lo que paso con su amigo. En su lugar este sonrió amablemente diciendo que remplazaría a Bakugou un tiempo, diciéndole que no era su culpa cuando casi se pone a llorar pidiendo disculpas por su amigo, también comentando que Bakugou tiene suerte porque se preocupen por él debido a su mal humor.

Aunque ella había terminado tomándole cariño a Bakugou por sus dos meses de trabajo, sin duda la adicción de Kirishima daba un aire completamente diferente a su alrededor. Kirishima bromeaba junto con Midoriya, siempre estaba sonriendo y le palmeaba la cabeza como una niña pequeña. Esto al final solamente cuando estaban los tres, frente a otros se portaba realmente profesionales, pero en más de una ocasión este hacía muecas detrás de algunos accionistas cuando estaban en charlas aburridas.

Casi la hacían olvidar que ella podía morir.

Como cuando una joven de apariencia humilde, en medio de un pasillo de un banco que visitaba, salto sobre ella y fue alejada en un ágil movimiento de artes marciales por Midoriya, mientras Kirishima la llevaba a su espalda.

Otro ataque en menos de dos semanas.

—Deberemos aumentar la seguridad—musito Todoroki-san cuando fue informado, en una llamada de atención de Neji.

Ella hizo un puchero, apenas si podía salir, no tenía oportunidad de tener relaciones amorosas o incluso sus amistades eran controladas desde el inicio de los incidentes.

No tenía una jodida vida.

Aunque nunca la tuvo de joven, era frustrante saber que ahora ni la oportunidad podía tener.

—Todoroki-san enviara a dos hombres más, Kirishima te cuidara cuando salgas de tus labores y yo estaré el resto del día contigo con nuevas parejas cada uno, escuche que Bakugou parece interesado en regresar a cuidarte si todo se vuelve más emocionante—habla Midoriya lo último con la frente sombreada como Kirishima y ella.

Era algo que Bakugou haría.

.

Se arrojó sobre su cama poco después de lo sucedido, en una actitud bastante infantil golpeando los puños cómicamente contra la almohada y gimoteando con el rostro enterrado en esta. Sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas de la enorme habitación, Kirishima parecía divertido de la situación, muy al contrario de ella quien se quejaba de tener una vida. Claro que tenía una vida, muchas vidas bajo su responsabilidad, pero la de ella era la única prohibida.

Ladeo el rostro viendo a Kirishima con pesar.

—Voy a morir soltera y con siete gatos cuando me pensione—gimoteo antes de enterrar de nuevo el rostro en la almohada.

Kirishima tuvo suficiente compasión a su persona, para regalarle uno de los dulces que siempre parecía tener guardados en su pantalón que le entregaba a ella cuando estaba estresada.

.

Las nuevas adicciones a su equipo de guardaespaldas era una chica de cabellera rosada llamada Ashido y un joven de anteojos llamado Iida. Ambos eran bastante amables, Iida trabajaba en el día con Midoriya, casi jurando que su primo lo contrato por su forma tan perfeccionista de ser. Ashido por otro lado, era alguien extrovertida que decía conocer a Kirishima desde hace mucho tiempo, burlándose entre ellos y abrazándola en ocasiones emocionada.

No se quejaba, las personas que la protegían, era lo más cercano a amigos que tenía.

Sobre todo Kirishima, quien parecía siempre saber cómo se sentía, tomaba asiento a su lado para escucharla cuando quería quejarse o sobre su trabajo por poco que entendiera. Siempre parecía sonreírle cuando era necesario y ella sentía que había conseguido un buen amigo.

Gruño poco después de salir de reunión con esos sujetos de finanzas, quienes decían que era buena idea hacer negocios con un sujeto llamado Madara, que a pesar de ser Uchiha, no le daba nada de confianza y no quería estar relacionada con él.

Pero ellos no le creían.

Se arrojó sobre el mueble de su oficina sujetando con fuerza de su cabello.

—No quisiera ser tú en este momento—bromeo Kirishima a su lado con esa sonrisa en su rostro y los brazos cruzados.

Lo vio de reojo unos instantes, cuando una idea llego a su mente.

.

—Esto es una pésima idea—gruño Kirishima a su lado, con ropas de civil y anteojos oscuros.

Ella vistiendo ropas similares, con su cabello en un gorro de lana por el clima y anteojos que cubrían parte de su rostro, sonrió algo infantil pensando en esta pequeña travesura que le ayudaría.

Técnicamente ella tenía permitido salir si era acompañada por uno de sus guardaespaldas, así que después de hacerle varios pucheros a Midoriya, este término aceptando con la promesa de que fuera Kirishima, saber su ubicación en todo momento y no estar demasiado lejos.

No bien dicho acepto, ella había tomado a Kirishima del brazo y salido corriendo antes que cambiara de opinión.

Sasuke Uchiha era un ex compañero de toda la vida, que la recibió algo aburrido en su despacho de abogados. Este le comento sobre su tío abuelo Madara, sobre cosas que había hecho y su temor de este aumento. Era un sujeto peligroso y lo mejor era tenerlo cerca, pero no demasiado, sin meterse en su camino.

Sasuke le ofreció ayuda legal en cualquier problema que tuviera y ella acepto aliviada.

Fue cuando estaba en el elevador que tantas veces había tomado cuando trabajaba ahí, que lo vio de reojo, era Naruto. Estaba por saludarlo emocionada de verlo nuevamente, cuando su mano quedo congelada al verlo tomar de la mano de una chica de cabellera más rubia, sonreírle algo torpe antes de acariciar su rostro.

El elevador se cerró justo antes que viera algo, pero eso no impedía saber que pasaría.

—¿Hinata?—le llamo Kirishima confundido.

Pero ella se mantuvo con el rostro fijo en el suelo, conteniendo unas ganas de llorar inexplicables, pensando que la situación de que él no era importante en su mente, era más importante de lo que esperaba.

Se mantuvo en silencio el resto del viaje.

Kirishima no pregunto nada al respecto.

.

Los siguientes días son algo automáticos para ella, después de un año de controlar la empresa, todo se vuelve rutina. Ha hecho un acuerdo con Madara sobre ser socios, pero no involucrada demasiado, con muchos puntos que le permitían salirse del acuerdo sin salir perdiendo. El Uchiha no parece del todo feliz, pero termina aceptando y ella queda satisfecha con eso.

Ha ganado de forma indirecta, pero no siente eso.

Ella solo siente a Naruto besándose con esa chica una y otra vez, solo ve los mensajes de texto a Kiba que le confirman que la chica, efectivamente es novia del rubio.

Tiene sentido, Naruto es apuesto, un buen abogado, carismático, amante de los niños.

Es un buen partido por donde lo vieras.

Ella sabía que nunca la elegiría a ella.

¿Por qué estaba tan triste?

¿Acaso ella no era un buen partido?

Era una de las mujeres más ricas de Japón, tenía un buen físico según las mujeres que la ayudaban a vestir, su cabellera azul sin vida ahora era tratada por los mejores productos, era suave y brillante. Su piel también era cuidada de la mejor forma, no solo físicamente, la gente solía decirle que era amable y una mujer que cualquier hombre quiere.

¿Por qué no él?

Una mano mueve su hombro y ella sale de su ensoñación, comienza a sentir algo en su mano y se sorprende de ver que ha roto su pluma, manchando la palma de su mano y parte del escritorio.

Voltea a ver a Kirishima, que la ve con preocupación, ella suspira al escuchar los gritos de Iida sobre si estaba bien.

Ella sonríe diciendo que se distrajo.

Pero por dentro no lo está.

.

Un atentado contra ella viene de forma silenciosa por uno de los cocineros que ella siempre saluda, lo cual provoque que termine en un hospital privado por medio de un leve envenenamiento, que la hace vomitar toda la noche y gimotear sobre dolor con una vieja compañera, Sakura. La pelirrosa le da medicamentos e informa a Ashido sobre la situación, quien era la encargada junto con Iida, ambos lucen preocupados por la situación, pero ella no lo está realmente.

Había estado medio enferma y el vómito la ayuda aclarar su mente, de forma dolorosa y asquerosa.

Cuando por fin el medicamento funciona, ella termina inconsciente en una camilla.

Cuando vuelve a despertar, está en otra habitación, con vía en sus venas y Kirishima somnoliento a su lado. Lo ve fijamente con pesar, sin querer pensar en las amables mujeres de la cocina que siempre la saludaban, que alguna de ella intento matarla.

¿Por qué matarla?

¿Por dinero?

¿Quién la quería muerta?

Había recibido algunas amenazas de muerte escrita por gente que odiaba a su padre, pero no pensaba que fueran tan extremistas para ir por ella.

Otra preocupación a su lista.

—Despertaste—habla Kirishima con el sueño levemente en sus ojos, pero una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

¿Hace cuánto estaba ahí?

Era reconfortarle tener un rostro conocido.

¿él también iba a lastimarla?

Cuando este le palmea la cabeza con cariño, ella sabe que él no le haría daño jamás.

Aun así siente vacío dentro de ella.

.

El personal de su hogar ha cambiado nuevamente y será rotado mucho más rápido que antes, no tiene permitido interactuar con ellos y se siente como si estuviera en una jodida cárcel. Una joven de limpieza al verla prácticamente corre, siguiendo la orden de su primo de no hablarle directamente. Ve a su lado como Kirishima la ve de reojo, aun así no puede ocultar la mueca de molestia en su boca.

Cada vez más sola.

.

El alcohol nunca fue uno de sus mejores amigos, pero dado que la lista de amigos era reducida casi inexistente, siempre de reunión en reunión, planes, controles y entre otras situaciones. No estaba mal un día conocer más de cerca a su amigo, entonces copa tras copa, este pareció desaparecer entre un líquido amarillo en su garganta, que le quemaba, pero no dolía tanto como su soledad.

¿Cómo ella llego aquí?

A este silencioso presente, donde todo parece asfixiante, donde no tiene propósito, pero lo tiene todo.

Nuevamente una mano detiene su muñeca cuando tiene la intención de tomar otro trago, gira sus ojos algo enrojecidos a Kirishima, quien la ve con el rostro serio.

Una leve sonrisa ebria adorna su rostro, suficientemente consiente, sin irse nunca de esta pesadilla.

—No me mires así, yo tampoco quería acabar así…pero nada tiene sentido, yo nunca quise esto—murmuro aceptando bajar la copa de licor.

Ella no quería eso, ella siempre soñó con formar una familia feliz (Con Naruto para su desgracia) tener una linda casa, seguir siendo oficinista o incluso enseñar artes en un centro comunitario. Ella nunca quiso una vida de lujos, solo esperaba formar la familia que ella no pudo tener.

En cambio era una versión femenina de su padre mucho más amable.

Moriría sola como su padre.

Volteo a ver a Kirishima con ojos enrojecidos.

—Kirishima-kun…¿Tu podrías ayudarme?—pregunto ladeando el rostro, a lo que este alzo una ceja confundido.

.

Realmente no espero que le ayudara, pero una parte alcoholizada se lo agradecía. Ella no tenía experiencia en el tema, probablemente en sus cinco sentidos jamás le hubiera pedido a un hombre algo así, aunque le conociera. La parte sobria estaba curiosa por saber el motivo por el cual acepto, pero la parte alcoholizada ganaba en el control de su cuerpo, que se dejaba hacer a conveniencia del chico sobre ella en la cama, quien mordía con firmeza su clavícula y ella gemía audiblemente, agradeciendo que el personal no se acercara a ella por primera vez desde lo sucedido.

Se dejó hacer cuando los labios de Kirishima atacaron los suyos, haciendo que parte de su cordura se fuera volando con estos.

Gimoteo cuando el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el suyo, volvió a reanudarse sin el dolor iniciar, abrazando más al chico e incluso incrustando un poco de sus uñas en su espalda.

—Eijirou—gimoteaba en su oído sin comprender la gravedad de las sensaciones a su alrededor.

El chico aprovecho eso para morder su cuello y succionarlo, causando que bajo él se retorciera varias veces.

La noche estaba lejos de terminar.

.

Noto la mirada sospechosa de Neji en ella el día siguiente, a pesar que había cubierto todas sus marcas con maquillaje por su cuenta, una leve sonrisa no se apartaba de sus labios, que su primo noto de inmediato. Kirishima era más normal en la situación, la saludo tranquilamente como siempre y siguió hablando con ella como de costumbre.

Ninguno dijo nada.

No era necesario.

Cuando este pasó por su lado, rozando un poco de más su muñeca, ella no pudo evitar escalofriarse un poco.

Midoriya la vio confundido cuando se sonrojo levemente de la nada, a lo que ella sonrió diciendo que había estado algo enferma.

—¿Estas segura?—cuestiono el chico que podría ser bien un detective privado.

Pero ella era la líder de una compañía exitosa y con un año sobre su espalda, pudo sonreír en un perfecto engaño.

—Por supuesto—murmura por bajo volviendo a sus papeles, que aunque se ven menos pesados que otros días, siguen siendo aburridos.

.

Hinata comprende porque la gente tiene sexo con otras personas, no sabe si es la situación en sí, la relajación que produce o simplemente porque Kirishima tiene ese algo. El joven tiene experiencia, ella lo nota enseguida después de la primera vez…o las veces que le siguieron, pero tampoco le importa mucho. Kirishima es su amigo, uno de los pocos que aún tiene y no debe reprocharle nada, si alguien debe reprocharle es él, por utilizarlo de esa forma.

Pero se siente tan…viva.

No es que pueden hacerlo siempre, tampoco quieren levantar sospechas y no quiere que su vida privada sea menos privada de lo que ya es.

Pero en estas ocasiones donde solo le toco a él protegerla, cuando la tiene acorralada contra la tina de su baño, mientras el agua cae entre ellos.

No puede evitar gemir más fuerte.

Entonces lo besa con más intensidad.

Sintiéndose menos sola que hace unas semanas.

.

Un nuevo atentado arruina el anterior mes a su espalda que ha estado en secreto con Kirishima, no son nada formal, no es como si pudiera serlo, pero lo que tenían era bien para ella. Un hombre que ha sido competencia de su padre desde antes que naciera, al parecer es la cabecilla que la quiere muerta y el causante de la mayoría de sus anteriores ataques. Gracias a la rápida maniobra de Midoriya y Kirishima, el accidente no termina más que con ella y una cortada en su abdomen.

Adiós bikinis.

No es como si los hubiera usado muy a menudo, pero eso no importa.

El verdadero peligro es, que a pesar de que tanto Midoriya, como Kirishima y ella han visto el atacante, este no acepta las responsabilidades. Ambos lados tienen suficientes abogados para que esto dure una eternidad, lo cual la hace sentir presionada cuando sale del hospital con puntadas en su abdomen.

Midoriya se adelanta con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, para informarle a Neji que debe irse a su hogar a descansar.

Kirishima por otro lado se queda con ella en medio de la limusina, viéndola de reojo sin ocultar sus ojos preocupados. Ella no quiere verlo, su rostro tiene un moretón bastante morado por haberla salvado, sin contar que casi se disloca un hombro.

—Deberías ir a descansar—ella gruñe sin fuerzas en sus palabras.

Este se encoge de hombros.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo de tu persona—contrataca alzando una ceja.

Se sonroja levemente al ver que este ha notado su tren de pensamientos, antes de ver a otro lado levemente molesta.

Curiosamente ambos terminan en medio de una sala de estar, viendo una vieja película de súper héroes, mientras ella termina inconsciente en el hombro del chico (el sano) deseando que por una vez, todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

.

No estaba entre sus planes volver a ver a Sasuke, mucho menos que ese día Naruto estuviera con él, pero tampoco es como si tuviera muchas opciones. Ambos son los mejores abogados que conocer y ocupa una buena ayuda en medio del juicio que pensaba colocar sobre el hombre que intenta asesinarla como quien compra leche en el súper mercado. Sus ojos no se desvían en Naruto más que cuando entra, sintiendo su cuerpo tenso y su herida en el abdomen casi sana.

Atrás de ella Kirishima está observando todo, con una seriedad algo mortal de su persona.

—Eso suena interesante—comento Sasuke con un brillo de interés en sus ojos al contarle todos sus incidentes.

Naruto gira a verlo molesto.

—Oye Teme eso no es interesante, la vida de Hinata está en peligro—habla este infantilmente y algo molesto.

Su cuerpo se tensa al escucharle llamarla por su nombre, no tan intensamente como antes, pero si con un deseo anhelante después de tanto tiempo.

Desvía su mirada a Kirishima de forma contrariada, quien parece preguntarle con la mirada que pasa y ella muerde su labio inferior.

No entiende ni ella que pasa.

—Deja de molestar idiota, ya lo sé, tranquila Hyuga me encargare de ese tipo y lo destrozare por los viejos tiempos—admite Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella sonríe levemente, cuando ella trabajo con los chicos, en pocas ocasiones había estado con Sasuke, pero ambos habían logrado congeniar un poco en un trabajo en pareja. Asiente emocionada antes de salir, gruñendo cuando Naruto sale corriendo detrás de ella con expresión preocupada.

Así que los tres terminan en medio de un ascensor, el mismo donde la última vez vio al rubio con otra chica.

Un leve dolor en su cabeza la hace suspirar.

—Tranquila Hinata, voy ayudar al teme con esto y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien—habla colocándole una mano en su hombro.

Al levantar la mirada, ve esos grandes ojos azules que le intentan reconfortar con mucho cariño, que hacen su interior explotar en emociones que había deseado enterrar.

Entonces un leve destello llega a su mente, el recuerdo de la semana pasada, que donde si bien no había podido tener sexo con Kirishima (kami sabe cuánto extrañaba esa forma de relajación) el contacto del chico se había incrementado, para hacerla sentir mejor. Entre los ligeros pero sutiles toques, había sido uno similar del chico sobre su hombro, antes de darle un suave beso en la frente.

De forma inconsciente se aleja del chico provocando que suelte la mano, este parpadea confundido al tiempo que ella se sonroja de la vergüenza.

El ascensor se abre, ella prácticamente sale corriendo sin decir adiós, con Kirishima saliendo detrás de ella.

No bien llegados a su hogar, ella toma de la corbata de Kirishima para besarlo con pasión.

Este no dice nada.

Ella tampoco.

Pero igualmente este la consuela en medio de sus temores.

.

Sasuke le pregunta al día siguiente si le hizo algo a Naruto, ya que este parecía algo confundido sobre ella y decir sobre no estar seguro si quiere que le ayude al caso. Ella le dice que nada importante y se queda acostada en su cama, con la vista perdida en el techo. Kirishima no está en la cama, se ha ido poco antes en la noche y probablemente este al otro lado de la puerta cumpliendo su servicio. Ella se retuerce en la cama, abrazando una de las almohadas donde antes estuvo el chico e inspirarla sintiendo el aroma de este.

Ojala ella no fuera la dueña de esta empresa.

Ojala estuviera en una playa al otro lado del mundo.

La imagen de Kirishima en bermudas besándola en medio de la playa, la hace sonrojarse y colocar la almohada sobre su rostro.

Se ha vuelto una pervertida.

.

Kirishima la está evitando, lo nota con forme el juicio comienza avanzar, como este toma los turnos diurnos y casi nunca habla con su persona. Cada vez que quiere tomar el tema, este se aleja ingeniosamente, lo que la hace fruncir el ceño y comenzar a mostrarse irritada. Las veces que se enfrenta a Sasuke con Naruto, esta distraída y meditabunda, también bastante caliente al ver como Kirishima sigue siendo tan inconsciente con ella.

Molesto.

—¿Sucede algo?—cuestiona Sasuke cuando Naruto se fue por unos papeles.

Ella ve de reojo la puerta, donde Kirishima está ahí con Iida, ambos tranquilamente esperando que todo pase.

Chasquea la lengua.

—No—

—¿Qué hay entre tú y el chico de cabello rojo?—cuestiona de pronto Sasuke algo malicioso.

Gira a verlo de forma mortal.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo sobre Sakura, pero eso sería demasiado obvio—señala el cuello de este sin darle importancia.

La mancha roja había sido demasiado notoria con anterioridad, este sonríe de forma divertida antes de apoyarse sobre su mano con los ojos maliciosos marca Uchiha.

—Estas tan urgida por sexo, quien diría eso de la santa Hyuga—habla este divertido.

Se levanta de golpe en su asiento apenas Naruto regresaba, deteniéndolo en la puerta cuando la ve lanzarle miradas de odio a Sasuke. Con elegancia se da la media vuelta para caminar y salir del lugar, Iida y Kirishima la siguen de forma inmediata, algo confundidos.

Sus tacones resuenan por todo el lugar.

—Maldito Uchiha—gruñe con aura negra a su alrededor.

Entonces siente algo, al ir tan rápido una de las jóvenes que se acercan, tropieza con ella. Pero no es eso lo que siente, al bajar la vista mira con ojos desenfocados algo sobresalir de su abdomen, el rojo teñir todo a su alrededor y el frio que envuelve a su cuerpo.

—¡HINATA!—escucha el grito de Kirishima a lo lejos, antes de caer inconsciente.

.

Cuando vuelve a levantarse, parece que una eternidad esta sobre ella por el dolor de su cuerpo. Su abdomen duele como una perra, el sonido de las maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo la hacen ver que esta con vida, aunque el dolor de su cabeza es suficiente para demostrar eso. Toma un suspiro mientras sus ojos logran enfocar el techo sobre ella, que es levemente familiar y reconoce que ha estado en alguna habitación así con anterioridad.

Quiere llorar.

Quiere su anterior y patética vida de antes.

No quiere seguir luchando por ver cuándo estará viva o cuando por fin alguien piensa matarla.

Tiene miedo.

—Hey—dice una voz a su lado, que la hace voltear a ver a su derecha.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver como Kirishima, con ropas normales la ve con una sonrisa adormilada, como si hubiera estado descansando. Por el fondo de la ventana, debía ser demasiado tarde para que estuviera ahí.

Sonríe de medio lado.

Olvidando el enojo ante su alejamiento, antes de lo que fuera que paso, pues, pasara.

—Hola—su voz sale rasposa y su garganta parece quemar.

Este parece algo incómodo, antes de suspirar y empezar a explicar lo sucedido en esa semana y media que ha estado dormida. Primero habla sobre su más reciente atentado, sobre la joven que ahora está en prisión, sobre la declaración de esta sobre el tipo que desea matarla, sobre un adelanto en el juicio y muchas cosas legales que debería dejarla tranquila.

También comento sobre que Neji y Hanabi han estado manejando la compañía, sobre algo de una sociedad colectiva y el consejo.

—Quieren enviarte lejos por un tiempo, dicen que estas cargando con demasiado y mereces un buen descanso mientras pasa todo esto—admite Kirishima con algo de alivio en su voz.

Cierra sus ojos meditando sobre el tema.

Eso.

No suena nada mal.

Nada mal.

Una media sonrisa pasa por su rostro a pesar del dolor. Aunque todo parece solucionar varios de sus problemas, hay una pequeña gran espina que no la deja estar tranquila.

Lo ve de reojo, causando que este ladee el rostro confundido.

—¿Por qué…te alejaste?—hace una pausa para respirar, duele un poco, pero es pasable.

Kirishima parece tomado por la guardia baja, antes sonrojarse muy levemente y ver a otro lado incómodo. Cuando comenzó a rascarse el cuello, ella no pudo evitar notar sus grandes ojeras, como su postura algo cansada sobre la silla.

¿Hace cuánto estaría ahí?

Su estómago dio un revoltijo de emociones.

—Bueno…no sé cómo decirte esto…es complicado—

—…—

—Sé que ocupabas liberar estrés y, realmente no me molestaba ser el que te ayudara en eso, pero estaba pasando mucho tiempo y me comenzaba a sentir diferente. Pensé que si me alejaba podría aliviar esa carga para no molestarte, pero al final cuando te he visto casi morir yo…renuncie al no poder hacer mi trabajo—admitió esto último con un leve suspiro.

¿Eh?

—¿Renunciar?—cuestiono confundida y algo triste ante la implicación de lo que decía.

Este asintió.

Renunciar.

Ojala ella pudiera renunciar tan fácilmente.

Entonces algo la atormento nuevamente.

—Si renunciaste…¿Por qué estás aquí?—aún era difícil hablar, p ero el dolor era pasajero en ocasiones.

Gracias medicamento.

Este pestañeo confundido, antes de sonreír, de forma tan dulce e infantil, que hizo que su respiración se cortara unos momentos.

—Principalmente porque somos amigos y no solo estaba trabajando por ti, realmente quería que vivieras. Mi trabajo era indiferente a ese deseo, no hubiera querido que nada te dañara, pero supongo que si no trabajo para ti, podre cuidarte mejor—

Eso.

No tenía sentido.

Lo vi confundida unos segundos, mientras este no dejaba de sonreír.

—Eres raro—admite en un leve suspiro, sintiéndose cansada.

No hace nada cuando este le sujeta de la mano, dándole una sonrisa tierna que ella tanto había estado extrañando.

—Hable con tu primo y me ha dejado cuidarte mientras estés lejos, tal vez ahí podremos salir algún día por la ciudad…ya sabes, como una cita y esas cosas—cuestiono esto último encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera importante.

Pero su sonrojo decía otra cosa muy diferente.

Siempre tan silencioso, que no había notado que tal vez, este había desarrollado algo por ella. Oculto a todos, incluso a su persona, que chico más interesante.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad desde la muerte de su padre.

Algo cálido se formó en su interior.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, alzo su mano para llevarla a la mejilla del chico que parecía sorprendido. Pero comprendiendo su falta de fuerza al instante, puso una de sus manos sobre estas para mantenerla en su lugar.

Sonrió de forma sincera.

—Eso sería…algo que me encantaría Eijirou—hablo con total sinceridad.

Ganando una sonrisa enorme del chico en cuestión.

Sí.

Eso era genial.

No era el principio de algo, ya que eso había iniciado desde el día en que lo había conocido. Todo había sido tan silencioso, tan ajeno a ella, que hasta ese momento no pudo notar, que algo muy hermoso se estaba formando y ella deseaba seguir descubriendo que era.

 **Fin**

 _Kirishima x Hinata es una de mis otras debilidades, pinches crack shipping que ni en sus mismos mundos están para hacer que me emocione._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
